koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Li Dian
Li Dian (onyomi: Ri Ten) is a veteran general who first served Cao Cao via his uncle Li Qian's initial services to him, with Li Dian himself being tasked with minor deeds at first. Chen Shou praised Li Dian for always prioritizing his duties over his personal affairs and for his gentlemanly manners. Together with Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he served in the defense of Hefei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms expands his role at Hefei by making him the one who destroys Xiaoshi Bridge. Li Dian has been a generic Wei NPC in the Dynasty Warriors series since the second title. In Famitsu's character survey, he placed tenth place for most desirable friend. He ranked thirty-fourth in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in fifty-sixth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in eighteenth place for the Wei division. This counterpart has a character image song titled BAD INTUITION and shares a duet with Yue Jin called True Power. His character's height in Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Recruited by Xiahou Dun during the eighth installment, Li Dian fights alongside Yue Jin at Hulao Gate under Cao Cao. The two quickly prove themselves by helping their lord defeat Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Shortly after the land is further plunged into chaos, Li Dian finds himself participating in more battles under Cao Cao. He appears numerous times clashing against Xu Shu at Xinye, assisting in the pacification of the Yuan Family at Mt. Bailang, Lu Bu at Xiapi, and among those who were present at Chibi. After the defeat in Chibi, Li Dian is sent to help Zhang Liao defend Hefei from Wu. Despite reluctance from both himself and Yue Jin, the two eventually decide to follow Zhang Liao and together they defeat Sun Quan. He can be seen training soldiers with Zhang Liao and Yue Jin in Wei's hypothetical ending. In Wu and Shu stories, Li Dian often appears (usually accompanied by Yue Jin) as a recurring general who loyally serves Cao Cao and Cao Pi. In Shu's hypothetical route, he arrives as reinforcements in the defense of Chang'an and is among those slain at Xuchang in the final push against Wei. He takes a more active role in Wu's story being responsible for trapping Sun Quan in his own camp at Hefei. In Wu's historical route, he supports his fellow comrades at Ruxukou, and when Cao Pi gets defeated at Hefei Castle, he arrives with a regiment of troops to defend his lord as they abandon the castle. Conversely, in Wu's hypothetical path, Hefei falls to the Wu forces due to the intervention of Zhou Yu and Lu Su. After Zhang Liao's attempt to destroy Xiaoshi Bridge fails, Lu Su correctly predicts Li Dian's ambush path, and he is surprised and driven off before he can attack the Wu main camp. He rejoins Zhang Liao and Yue Jin at the gates of Hefei Castle for a last stand, but all three are defeated and forced to retreat. He later fights back against Wu's attack on Xuchang but acts as a representative from Wei alongside Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua for the banquet celebrating the new alliance between the three kingdoms. One of the new scenarios in Xtreme Legends has Li Dian join the search for Cai Wenji who had been kept hostage by the Xiongnu. Exhausted from fighting several women who they mistook for Cai Wenji, he is exasperated when the damsel herself finally approaches the men of Wei. He also appears in the revised Guandu, showing clear signs of concern regarding Lu Bu's trustworthiness. In Lu Bu's story, Li Dian will ambush Dong Zhuo's party with archers as they make their way to Sishui Gate, but he can be ambushed if Dong Zhuo's troops jump into the garrison he is hiding in. He then appears at Puyang as one of the second detachment of reinforcements alongside Cao Cao. At Dingtao, Li Dian will set fire to Juye castle, and defeats Li Feng. He later joins the final campaign against Lu Bu at Xiapi, leading some of the assault units heading for the castle. During the hypothetical route, Li Dian's forces will be ambushed by Liu Bei and Lu Bu before he can successfully attack Juye Castle, and he also appears at Xu Province with his lord. Like most of Cao Cao's forces, he is slain when they attempt to ambush Lu Bu at Chang'an. In Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Li Dian appears as an opponent for the player in later Shu campaigns. He serves as the guardian of the Death Gate's inner structure within the Eight Gates Formation. Upon joining Cao Cao in his bond story, he asks the warlord to let him resettle 3,000 households to Wei territory. When asked if he intends to restore the Han Dynasty this way, the warrior replies that the current empire is beyond saving and that bringing in more people would help fulfill Cao Cao's vision in the long run. His response pleases Cao Cao enough to grant him a new title. He also impresses Cai Wenji and Guo Jia with his own assessment on the classics during their study sessions together, deeming them necessary in order to help him accomplish his aim of minimizing casualties in battles. His story in Dynasty Warriors 9, has him answer Cao Cao's call to arms against Dong Zhuo alongside Yue Jin. He later participates in his lord's next campaign against Tao Qian, where they are tasked with avenging their lord's father. Their conquest is put on hold, however, when Lu Bu's forces begin staking their claim over Yan Province. Li Dian's uncle would be killed while attempting to defend the province against the invaders. Once Lu Bu is dealt with, Cao Cao orders the other warlords to come together and deal with Yuan Shu, who has declared himself emperor. After Yuan Shu, Li Dian joins the decisive battle at Guandu against Yuan Shao, and they obtain victory, effectively controlling the north of the country. Though Cao Cao begins expanding south, Liu Bei repeatedly hampers their movements thanks to his resistance at Xinye and Bowang Slope, but Cao Cao is able to eventually move south. In the coming clash against the Sun-Liu alliance at Chibi, Li Dian is among those forced to flee thanks to the fire attack. After regrouping, they move to deal with Ma Teng and Ma Chao, who see Cao Cao as an usurper to the Han imperial legacy. Although Ma Chao is defeated and the Wei forces secure their western frontier, Cao Cao fears an eastern invasion by Wu before they leave for the campaign to take Hanzhong, and Li Dian is sent with Yue Jin and Zhang Liao to Hefei to organize its defense. Almost immediately, Li Dian and Yue Jin refuse to work with the orders given, with Li Dian's justification being the death of his uncle during Lu Bu's invasion. Nonetheless, when the Wu army closes in, both generals have a change of heart and work with Zhang Liao. While Cao Cao heard of the massive invasion and sent Cao Xiu with reinforcements, the three generals successfully defeated Sun Quan before his arrival. Upon hearing of this victory, Li Dian is personally recalled by Cao Cao back to Xuchang, who asks the general if he'd consider using his intuition for a role in governing instead. In response, Li Dian shares his conflicting thoughts about how he feels that he will eventually suffer a painful loss by remaining in the battlefield, yet he still wishes to be with his friends and fight at the front lines. Cao Cao simply replies to the general's turmoil to do as he wishes. Li Dian then emotionally thanks his lord, feeling proud to have chosen him and followed thus far. Warriors Orochi Li Dian is a part of Cao Pi's army, who serves under Ares, in Warriors Orochi 4. He and Yu Jin are later captured by the Coalition, and both men surrender. After the Coalition receives Cao Pi's letter containing the information to break Zeus's barriers, Li Dian accompanies their march at Kawanakajima, where he helps defeat Pang De and Wang Yi. After Ares kills his father and Odin reveals himself, he joins Zhang Liao, Yue Jin and Ina in ambushing Lu Bu's forces at Anegawa. Despite Lu Bu's massive power only being amplified further by the Ouroboros Bracelet, he and the other humans do not give up hope, much to Athena's amazement. Sensing Kotarō Fūma during a scouting trip, he accompanies the ninja in finding the Yellow Turbans fighting demons at Guandu. Rescuing them, and witnessing their miracles first-hand, he gratefully has Zhang Jiao join their cause. Character Information Developers Li Dian was one of the many popular choices for Wei before his playable debut, so developers gave in to requests for the eighth installment. They believe his historical contributions would be interesting adds for Zhang Liao and other characters at Hefei. Designers struggled the most with his big hairdo, or the main draw of his design. His hair was going to be bigger and wilder, but developers cut back when they considered his level-headed personality. Personality A witty and resourceful individual, Li Dian's words and gestures can at times befuddle his closest allies. Extremely laid-back, he often talks casually with his fellow officers and is calm and cautious in making decisions. He takes his duties seriously and is willing to accomplish them by any means he deems necessary. He also possesses a keen intuition. As he is close to Yue Jin, he often chides the shorter man to be more confident in himself and to not be so obsessed with his height. Despite Zhang Liao's past service under Lu Bu causing the death of Li Dian's uncle, the two share a mutual respect though Li Dian often wishes that Zhang Liao would use some restraint during battle. In the Warriors Orochi series, he is given special relationships with Koshōshō, who immediately causes his intuition to go crazy thanks to her absurdly bad misfortune, and Yoshihiro, whose tendency to gamble is respected by Li Dian, though he wishes the elder to be more careful and to not put too much faith in instincts when gambling. Voice Actors *Eddie Frierson - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *David Berón - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Lucien Dodge - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Maxwell Chase - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *He Zhang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Lee Ho-san - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Choi Seunghun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Hirofumi Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kohsuke Toriumi - Dynasty Warriors 8~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Yūichi Karasuma - Sangokushi Legion Live Action Performers *Koudai Takikawa - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Quotes :See also: Li Dian/Quotes *"I bring news that the enemy is advancing on our camp. Please prepare for battle immediately!" :"Is that so? I don't sense any great threat though..." :"Then perhaps the scout was mistaken. Your hunches always prove correct, Master Li Dian." :"More importantly, is your stomach okay? I had a really bad feeling about breakfast this morning." :"I don't feel anything... Huh? Urgh, my stomach's suddenly... Ugh..." ::~~Yue Jin and Li Dian; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"That weapon you use doesn't look much like, well, a weapon, does it? It's more like some sort of farming tool!" :"You're one to talk! What's with that round thing you use? Is it for drawing lines on the dirt?" :"Drawing lines? Hah! This thing is great for taking hordes of enemies out all at once! It's very strong." :"Same goes for mine. Mock me by calling it a farm tool and you'll regret it!" :"I guess the nature of a weapon and the skill of the one using it mean more than its appearance. My apologies." ::~~Li Dian and Lu Su; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"You look like you're a veteran gambler to me. But I have a feeling you may also cheat. What do you have hidden in that armguard?" :"Hah, I have a lot hidden in there besides my dice. After all, I always need to be on the lookout for cheats. But it was sharp of you to spot that." :"Well, I have good instincts." :"Oh...?" :"Hm? You look like you're thinking of something tricky. But it won't work. Once I allow any outside motivations to enter my mind, my instincts become dulled. I can't help you with your gambling, I'm afraid." :"Hmm... It's a pity. You even read my mind just now." :"I know. But my instincts do help me on the battlefield. I hope you'll believe me when I come to you with something out there." :"I will." ::~~Li Dian and Yoshihiro; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Li Dian/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Li Dian is affiliated with the crescent blade in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Li Dian/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Li Dian uses the wheeled halberd as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Historical Information Li Dian was from Juye county in the Shanyang commandery. His uncle was Li Qian, his cousin was Li Zheng, and one of his sons was Li Zhen. In 193, Li Dian joined Cao Cao in tearing the remnant Yellow Turban siege in Yanzhou at Shouzhang as well as the campaigns against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian. After Li Qian was killed, Li Zheng was successful in his mission to defeat Lu Bu's general Xue Lan and pacifying the counties of Yu province. Li Zheng died, leaving Li Dian to succeed him and take command of his troops. He was appointed Governor of Lihu. In the battles against Yuan Shao and his sons, Li Dian helped along the grain and silk for the army leading his kinsmen and subordinates. In the latter face-off, along with Cheng Yu, Li Dian was to transport supplies on the river, but Yuan Shang had an officer stationed on the river, blocking the supply line. Cao Cao had advised to dismount from the boats should the route be blocked, but Li Dian, confident that the army could best the obstructing enemy, brought up the topic of clearing the river. Cheng Yu agreed and they warded off Yuan Shang's officer. Liu Biao then sent Liu Bei to attack Ye, which was controlled by Cao Cao, while Cao Cao was away with the main army facing Yuan Shang. Together with Yu Jin and Xiahou Dun, Li Dian marched to repel them. Xiahou Dun wished to pursue when Liu Bei had his camp set aflame and retreated south, but Li Dian warned that the path to pursue was narrow and had dense woods surrounding it. Nevertheless Xiahou Dun pursued with Yu Jin following and Li Dian staying with the camp. As foreseen, Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin were ambushed and Li Dian arrived as reinforcement. The sight of the assistance caused Liu Bei to actually flee. Li Dian and Yue Jin later defeated Gao Gan at Hu Pass and Guan Cheng at another location. Li Dian was made General Who Captures Caitiffs and Marquis of a Chief Village. His clan numbered some thousand families, and added with subordinates was three thousand, totaling to thirteen thousand people. With his lord's permission, Li Dian moved them to Ye in the Wei prefecture and was made General Who Breaks the Caitiffs. With Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he was stationed in Hefei where Sun Quan was to attack. The three were on bad terms, but Li Dian said, "This is an important affair for the state... how can my personal hatred make me neglect the common good?" The three were able to force Sun Quan to retreat, and Li Dian's fief was increased to 400 households. Li Dian died at the age of 36 with Li Zhen succeeding him. He was posthumously honored as Marquis of Sympathy by Cao Pi. The Wei Shu records how Li Dian, though diligent in studying, did not like military affairs in his youth. He was also a humble, excellent scholar, a respected leader, and would not quarrel with other generals to gain merit. Chen Shou, author of the Records of Three Kingdoms, praised Li Dian as an admirable character in his righteousness. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Wei Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters